Snow Bunny
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Haku is depressed, getting himself sick in the process. Why? Can Zabuza do anything about it? [HakuZabuza]
1. Snow Bunny 1

**Snow Bunny**

**Chapter 1**

By: Klyukaizer 

Haku is depressed, getting himself sick in the process. Why? Can Zabuza do anything about it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Haku…" A cold voice came into his mind, but he didn't want to pay attention to it. Something was bothering him… Something. "Haku!"

"E- Eh? _H- hai_, Zabuza-_san_?" Haku stuttered. "Stop blacking out all of a sudden! Don't let your guard down!" Zabuza snapped. "Uh… _H- hai_." Haku nodded, heaving out a sigh and continued walking through the forest, following Zabuza closely behind. He felt the urge to ask that question, but he had the feeling that his master would hate him if he risked that chance.

Haku sighed out once again as he felt a cold hand touch his forehead. "You're pretty hot. Would you like to rest?" Zabuza asked his young student. Haku shook his head, "I- I'm fine, Zabuza-_san_." Haku whispered. Zabuza nodded and they continued walking away.

Haku blinked. And there, he thought Zabuza had actually _cared_ for him. He quickly shook his head, feeling as if it was all an illusion and he was falling behind, as he ran after Zabuza.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was already dark by the time they had reached into a nearby cave. What's worst was… there was a heavy downpour. Zabuza brushed off all the raindrops from his shoulder as he glanced over to his tired student panting on the floor. "You know, I really think you're not feeling that well." Zabuza snapped.

"H- huh?" Haku stared up at his master. "I said _you're not feeling well_!" Zabuza raised his voice, making the younger boy blink some more, "You know what? Stay here. I'll go get some firewood for tonight!" Zabuza sighed as he left the cave once again. "Z- Zabuza-_san_!" Haku called, Zabuza _knew_ his student was going to protest, so that's why he disappeared quickly.

'Yare, yare! Why's he stubborn these days?' Zabuza thought, 'He better not disobey me…' 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Flashback…**

_//"Zabuza-san! Mitte yo![1]" Haku cheerfully said, showing his master a cute snow bunny. "Isn't it cute?" Zabuza just nodded, preventing himself to show signs of weaknesses or mushiness._

_"I know what to call him!" Haku smiled._

_"Yeah?" Zabuza asked._

_"ZABUZASHIROU[2]!"_

_"What?!" Zabuza shouted. "It matches, you know! See? He even likes it!" Haku just laughed.//_

Flashback ends… 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Zabuza can't help but laugh at that time. Sadly, they had to let go of the snow bunny to its natural habitat. Haku was pouting the whole journey… Zabuza noticed that Haku _really_ loved snow bunnies. Zabuza chuckled. His student was such a kid! And to think, he is already in his early teens.

Zabuza's attention was reacted when he came back to the cave with only his and Haku's backpacks. _'Haku!'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"HAKU!" Zabuza searched frantically for his student throughout the forest. "HAKU! Where are you?" He called again as he jumped from tree to tree. His search was stopped when he saw the ebony-haired boy crouching in a nearby tree. "Haku."

Zabuza came down from the trunk as he saw his student sleeping with a snow bunny in his arms. "Haku…"

Haku instantly opened his eyes and gasped at his master. "Z- Zabuza-_san_. I- I'm sorry. I- I had to- th- this snow bunny was f- freezing, and I-"

"Shh." Zabuza snapped as he lifted Haku's weak body in his arms (while the snow bunny slept soundly in Haku's arms) and stood up. "Let's go back."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"_G- gomene…_[3]" Haku said as he was laid slowly on the ground. "What for?" Zabuza asked with emotionless eyes. "For disobeying your orders." Haku answered quickly, too quickly to be exact. As if Haku had already thought of the consequences he might get. "_Daijoubu._[4]" Zabuza said, sending out his chakra to create a fire on the firewood.

"Just. Don't do it again!" Zabuza snapped as he sat right across his student.

Haku nodded sadly. Haku looked at the snow bunny sleeping right beside his head, at least the bunny was safe. "Zabuzashirou…" Haku whispered.

"Did you say something?" Zabuza asked. "N- No. Not at all." Haku lied with a smile. Zabuza raised an eyebrow, "Go to sleep, Haku. You need to rest. Don't even think of disobeying me this time." Haku blushed a nod, and then closed his eyes, surrendering himself to sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Haku woke up in the middle of the night to notice the heavy thunder outside. He blinked a few times before regaining his vision back when he noticed the fire was out and that the snow bunny was nowhere to be found. "Z- Zabuzashirou?" Haku called in a low voice, filled with panic.

Haku sat up as he noticed someone or some_thing_ beside him. He quickly looked behind him as he saw Zabuza with the snow bunny in his arms. Haku blushed as he saw the wonderful sight. He can't help but think that his teacher… his master… looked so peaceful when he's asleep.

Slowly, he took the blanket (which was currently wrapped around him) and laid it around Zabuza's back. Haku yawned as he laid his head on Zabuza's shoulder, sleep returning to him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Haku. Haku."

Haku felt someone nudging him awake.

_'Go away. I'm still sleepy.'_

"Haku. Wake up!"

_'5 more minutes, Zabuza-san.'_

"Haku! The snow bunny escaped!"

"WHAT???" Haku instantly woke up as he noticed a white furry bunny staring back at him. "Just kidding." Zabuza came into view with a smile on his face. "Zabuza-_san_!!!" Haku pouted wearily, hoping he could go back to sleep.

"Uh-op! You can't go back to sleep yet! You have to drink this!" Zabuza said, handing Haku a bowl of green liquid. "What's this?" Haku stared.

"Medicine. You have to drink everything up." Zabuza instructed. Haku nodded politely as he started drinking it… that's when, "Pffffftt! Yuck!" Haku splashed everything out, wetting Zabuza's face in the process. "_G- gomen._[5]" Haku blushed. "Thanks for the early bath!" Zabuza wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"E- hehehe…" Haku laughed nervously.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"_Sayonara_[6]." Haku bid as the snow bunny gave one last look, before finally leaving Zabuza and Haku. "_Ikuyou_[7], Haku." Zabuza snapped as he started walking away. Haku nodded as he walked behind Zabuza. Once again, Haku was engaged in a game called 'staring-into-the-ground-blankly-and-getting-Zabuza's-attention'.

"Haku."

"_Hai_?"

"If something's bothering you, you know you can just tell me."

"Umm… sure." Haku whispered. "Well? What is it?" Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

Haku blinked, and then started chuckling. "I never recalled saying something funny." Zabuza snapped and Haku instantly silenced. "Oh… so you thought something was bothering me!" Haku smiled.

"No, I never thought about it… I _noticed_ it!"

Haku was at loss for words. "Umm… I am?" Zabuza stopped dead at his tracks and held firmly Haku's shoulders. "Stop acting the innocent, Haku! I demand you tell me what's bothering you, right now!" Haku instantly paled and quickly faced away, "Look at me, Haku! Look. At. Me."

But still, Haku didn't look into the eyes of his _sensei_. "I… I'm confused." Haku whispered, which made Zabuza loosen his grip on the teen's shoulders. "About what?"

"M- my feelings. M- my heart. It's- it's as if- something… hurts inside…" Haku started explaining.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What do you mean?" Zabuza asked, "I don't understand."

"W- when I look at you, _sensei_." Haku said hesitantly. "Me?" Zabuza repeated. Haku nodded, "It's as if… I- I'm scared. Of- of you." Haku trembled. "Scared of me? And why are you scared of me? This is the first time you're actually scared of me since the past 16 years!" Zabuza joked.

Haku lowered his head, "The… 3rd to be exact." Zabuza blinked, and then laughed. "It's not like you've done something to upset me, is there?"

Haku shrugged, "I- I don't know."

"Come on, Haku. You have to open up to me sometimes, you know." Zabuza smiled as he knelt before his student and looked at him. Haku nodded in agreement as he leaned closer and took the bandages wrapped around Zabuza's lower face, the next thing Zabuza knew, their lips met… his eyes were filled with shock.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Translation:**

Frequently used Hai = Yes

[1] Zabuza-san! Mitte yo! Zabuza! Look!

[2] Zabuzashirou White Zabusha (Just mixed white with Zabuza! XD;; Ahahahaha!)

[3] G- Gomene I- I'm sorry.

[4] Daijoubu It's alright.

[5] Gomen Sorry.

[6] Sayonara Goodbye.

[7] Ikuyou Let's go.


	2. Snow Bunny 2

**Snow Bunny**

**Chapter 2**

By: Klyukaizer 

Haku is depressed, getting himself sick in the process. Why? Can Zabuza do anything about it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Zabuza couldn't get the expression out of his face as he continued staring wide-eyed at his student the whole time. His head was filled with unanswered questions and reactions that he wasn't able to move. As soon as Haku realized what he did, he instantly pulled back, pushing Zabuza to the ground in the process.

Zabuza still stared wide-eyed at the beautiful ebony-haired boy as Haku started bowing down for forgiveness. "_Gome! Gome! Gome!_" Haku chanted.

"_A- Anou._ I- I was panicking. I- its just that- _E- etou…_" Haku tried to explain, but his emotions suddenly got into him that he was starting to sob shakily, "I'm so sorry!"

Haku lowered his head as he whispered, "Please don't hate me…" He wanted to run away. He wanted to be alone. Alone from his _sensei_, alone from the feeling.

And so, he did… he ran away.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He settled himself behind a huge tree… He didn't know why he was so afraid. He had been with Zabuza for more than 10 years already. Why was he feeling this way all of a sudden? He took the hunter-nin mask he used to wear and wore it on his face. Somehow, it made him feel safe… safe and happy.

Sometimes he thanked masks for hiding his innermost feelings. Then maybe he doesn't have to be afraid all the time. Yes, true… Haku admits he _is_ powerful! But… everyone has fears and weaknesses, right? That's why we're alive!

The question is… why does life have to hurt that much?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Zabuza searched for Haku throughout the forest, the same time, a weird feeling was inside his mind. _'Had Haku felt this way all these time? Is Haku betraying him this way? Or was just scared?'_ Either way… Zabuza wanted the answer. The truth. He had to find his student fast.

"Haku… Don't be so stubborn." He said to himself. "You still have a high fever."

Zabuza was fresh out of natural options. He had to search Haku with his chakra. It's the quickest and easiest way. He did so and concentrated, and within seconds he finally found Haku. _His _Haku with, somehow, weak chakra. He wasn't very far away, so he calmed himself down and quickly jumped from every tree branch to the other.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Haku was trembling madly. He felt Zabuza coming near, but somehow, his legs wouldn't move to run away. _'Please… don't let him find me!'_ But, he knew that would be impossible, for as soon as he raised his face, his master was already in front of him.

"Haku." Zabuza softly said. Haku suddenly panicked and backed away, only to be cornered by the tree. "Why are you wearing that mask?" Zabuza asked, as if nothing had ever happened before. Haku trembled again, closing his eyes hardly deep inside the mask, making hot tears fall from his eyes.

"Haku, you shouldn't be out here that long, you're still sick." Zabuza said. Haku winced. "Come on, let's go back…"

"I- I'm s- sorry!" Haku quickly said. "Eh?" Zabuza blinked. "I'm so sorry, p- please don't hate me, _sensei_!" Haku dropped on his knees. Zabuza was left staring at Haku for a while, letting the boy sob for a few minutes. Zabuza finally knelt beside the boy, taking off the hunter-nin mask on Haku's face.

Haku felt the cold touch of Zabuza on his face as he closed his eyes again from the inside. He suddenly felt the mask leave his face to reveal his tear-stained face. Zabuza gasped as he saw the innocent face of his student, he didn't know how much this hurt Haku.

"Haku. Don't do that." Zabuza pleaded, wiping all of the tears away from Haku's face. "I- I'm s- sorry." Haku stuttered, wiping his tears away, brushing away Zabuza's hands as well. "Let's go back now, _ne_?" Zabuza said, standing up. Haku was pissed off at Zabuza's actions after the 'kiss' and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you acting this way as if nothing happened?" Haku yelled as he stood up and clutched his fists. "You're supposed to hate me, Zabuza-_san_!"

Zabuza couldn't stand it anymore. "If I were mad, I won't be here right now!"

"But-" Haku mouthed to protest again but was cut off when Zabuza instantly grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and leaned in, in front of his face, "I'm not _mad_, okay? And I _don't_ hate you!" Zabuza had actually yelled at his student when he finally noticed.

Haku yelped in fear, frightened by Zabuza's tone of the voice. Zabuza instantly took the boy in his arms and embraced him tight. "I'm sorry." They were in that position for a while, when they finally noticed that it had started to rain again. Haku trembled. "Are you cold?" Zabuza asked. He felt Haku shook his head, "I- I'm s- scared."

"Don't be. I'm here." Zabuza smiled, pulling Haku's head closer to his face. "I love you, Zabuza-_san_." Haku whispered. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock. He knew it was coming, but… why was he feeling like this even though it had already happened?

Zabuza felt Haku's body weight slop heavier when he noticed that the younger boy had fainted.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He tried thinking straight… what were his feelings towards the boy? Fatherly love? Brotherly love? Or true love? Either way, he loves the boy in all three choices. Wait! What about the last choice? Zabuza settled on the same cave they found before and laid Haku's soaked self on the ground.

Haku looked so innocent when he's asleep… like a child… and yet, so beautiful.

Zabuza took a blanket from their backpack and walked over Haku, picking up the boy again. He leaned to the wall and hugged Haku, pulling the blanket to the both of them. "I wish I could tell you the same, Haku…" He whispered, before finally pulling Haku's head on his shoulder and closed his eyes to slumber.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sun shone brightly through his eyes when he finally noticed it was already morning. Zabuza blinked back the slumber in his eyes and looked beside him, Haku had dried tears on his cheeks, figuring that the boy had been crying in his sleep. Softly, he wiped away all the stains and as soon as he did, Haku's eyes slowly opened.

"Zabuza-_san_?"

"_Ohayou…_" Zabuza greeted with a smile. Haku instantly blushed when he saw the sight and looked away, only to notice that he had slept overnight in Zabuza's arms. "_A- anou_…" Haku started, "H- have I-"

"Don't worry. It wasn't a big deal." Zabuza answered quickly. "_A- Arigatou_…" Haku blushed, but then his expression started to change again. "A- About yesterday… I-" Haku was abruptly stopped when he felt Zabuza's hand reach unto his chin.

"Haku…" Zabuza whispered, pulling down his bandages and kissing the boy. Haku's eyes instantly widened when he noticed the situation and started to burn with embarrassment. They ended the kiss when Zabuza held Haku's forehead. "Don't do that. You're making your fever worst!" Zabuza laughed.

And with that, Haku started laughing too. Once again, he felt Zabuza's hand touch his chin. "I have always made you cry, haven't I?" Haku blinked. "I hardly see you smile these days, Haku."

Haku shook his head, "If you want me to smile, I can do it anytime."

"No… I don't want you to smile when you're unhappy inside." Zabuza disagreed.

Pure silence befell on them. The silence was cut off when a snow bunny came inside the cave. "Hey! It's the same snow bunny I saved!" Haku pointed as he stood up and went over to fetch it.

"Eh? How can you tell?" Zabuza asked, following the sick lad.

"Come, Zabuzashirou!" Haku held out his arms as the snow bunny jumped into it, "See? Told you it's the same one!"

"Zabuzashirou?" Zabuza blinked.

"White Zabuza… _my_ White Zabuza!" Haku smiled at Zabuza. Now this smile, was of pure happiness.

_~ End ~_


End file.
